


After Ares

by Timemidae



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), meditative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: Evil is like a gas. It's all around you and yet you cannot grasp it.





	After Ares

There is no Ares,

at least not anymore.

There’s just people.

They call her a super-hero. She doesn’t fully understand the term. She asks a child once, a long time later, after the comic books and the lunch boxes, but long before the cell phone cases, and the little girl says, ‘you’re a super-hero-- you fight the bad guys, the super villains!’ But Diana the hero, born of the gods, will never again face an enemy commensurate with her own gifts.

She has bested War, but war remains. She will outlive every evil-doer she will ever encounter, yet evil persists.

Evil is not what she thought it was. Evil is like a gas. It’s all around you and yet you cannot grasp it. It bubbles up from deep places. It drifts in the air. It hangs thick and heavy over a city. You cannot punch a gas, cannot bind it with a rope.  
You breathe it in a molecule at a time, mixed with each breath of the air that keeps you living. And sometimes, it’s enough to poison you.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the movie, but it really made me wonder what it would be like to see a super-hero movie in a world where evil is banal and human, and there is no great, inhuman monster to throw trucks at.


End file.
